peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 November 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-11-29 ; Comments *After playing, 'Who Do You Love?', Peel comments "'Kenny Dalglish' went up the roar from ten million throats." *Peel mentions having played a gig in Huddersfield the previous weekend, which would probably be Friday 24 or Saturday 25 November. *Around 105 minutes of the show are now available. Sessions *Wailing Cocks. First broadcast of their one and only session. *John Cooper Clarke #1. Repeat of his debut session, first broadcast 06 November 1978. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting * File a starts at the beginning of the show * X-Ray Spex: Oh Bondage Up Yours! (single) Virgin * Magazine: Give Me Everything (single) Virgin * Wailing Cocks: Listen To The Wailing Cocks (session) * Mikey Dread: Robber's Roost (single) 40 Leg *John Cooper Clarke: Readers' Wives (session) *Cabaret Voltaire: Do The Mussolini-Headkick (7" - Extended Play) Rough Trade RT 033 *Fall: It's The New Thing (7") Step-Forward SF 09 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Carcass (album - The Scream) Polydor POLD 5009 *Penetration: Nostalgia (album - Moving Targets) Virgin V 2109 *Gang Of Four: Damaged Goods (7" - Damaged Goods / Love Like Anthrax / Armalite Rifle) Fast Product FAST 5 *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Stir It Up (album - Babylon By Bus) Island ISLD 11 *Wailing Cocks: Raffles (session) *John Cooper Clarke: Health Fanatic (session) * File b starts'' at 50:09 on File a'' *Police: Masoko Tanga (LP - Outlandos d'Amour) A&M :JP: "That was 'Masoko Tanga', which as you probably know is the Malaysian for 'burning rubber':" *Teenage Jesus and the Jerks: Burning Rubber (LP - No New York) Antilles *Neil Young: Lotta Love (LP - Come a Time) *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Who Do You Love? (LP - Move It On Over) Sonet *Fashion: Steady Eddie Steady (single) Fashion Music *Wailing Cocks: Rockin Youth (session) *Shirkers: Drunk and Disorderly (single) Limp Records :JP: "Well, they sound like my kind of a band, I must say. There are one or two people obviously on the other side of the Atlantic who are doing things roughly right, but the big record companies? Well, what are they up to? On the page I've just turned to on the American trade paper that I've got in front of me there's a full-page ad on which is written, 'RCA Records is proud to announce a new recording agreement with John Denver'. Oh boy." *Lenny White: Twelve Bars From Mars (LP - Streamline) Elektra * File a ends in the middle of the song above *John Cooper Clarke: I Married A Monster From Outer Space (session) :JP: "And was DLT the result of their loathsome union?" *Pere Ubu: Thriller (LP - Dub Housing) :JP: "Amazing to consider that they're on the same label as Leo Sayer." *Chi-Pig: Bountiful Living (single) (cut, tape flip) *Steve Miller Band: The Stake (LP - Greatest Hits 1974 - 1978) *Buzzcocks: Lipstick (b-side 'Promises' 7") United Artists *Kleenex: Ain't You (single b-side) Sunrise *Wailing Cocks: Positive Loving (session) *Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band: Suction Prints (LP: Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) (cut due to tape ending) * File b ends File ;Name *a) 1978-11-29 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB029 *b) 1978-11-29 John Peel.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:19:34 *b) 55:11 ;Other *File a created from DB029 of 400 Box *File b created from T057 of 400 Box, digitised by Dr_Mango. *This is the bulk of the second hour of the show; the first hour does not appear to be among the 400 Box. *The recording suffers from background interference. *The Peel recording stops suddenly, mid-track. The hand-written track listing enclosed with the tape states, "+ 1/2 tape of rubbish". Indeed, what follows can best be described as instrumental pop-funk muzak. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://sharebee.com/a2c38596 Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box